vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Raiden= |-|Dark Raiden= Summary Raiden is one of the playable and main characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise, he is the God of Thunder and the protector of Earthrealm. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-B | Low 6-B Name: Lord Raiden or alternatively, Rayden, Haokah (as Nightwolf sometimes addresses him) Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Stated to be ageless Classification: God of Thunder; Protector of Earthrealm; Being of Pure Energy in his True Form, (former) Elder God Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Timeline Restricted Mortal Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation/Control, Weather Manipulation, Healing (Low-Mid), Expert Martial Artist, Expert Staff Mastery, Paralysis Inducement, Self-Destruction, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low), Creation, Telepathy, Portal Creation, Dimensional Manipulation, Necromancy, Summoning, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation |-|Current Timeline Restricted Mortal Form=All previous abilities, Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Spiritual Sight, Energy Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Precognition/Clairvoyance (Not combat applicable), Light Manipulation, Blind Effect, Dark Magic, Energy Projection, Projectile Nullification, Sealing, Soul Absorption, Energy Absorption, Limited Matter Manipulation/Deconstruction, Electric Weapon Creation, Body Puppetry, Size Manipulation (For his staff only) |-|Unrestricted=All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Utterly destroyed a massive palace by releasing a self-destructive blast of his godlike essence) | City level (He can easily create and control storms, which requires this much energy) | Small Country level (Nearly destroyed the Earth in his battle with Shinnok. Shook the Earth to its very core in his battle with Shao Kahn, which requires this amount of energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (As the God of Thunder of the MK universe as decided by the Elder Gods, he is capable of traveling and attacking at this speed. Uses actual cloud to ground lightningand his moves are stated to be as fast as lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | City Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Town level+ (Took attacks from Quan Chi and Shang Tsung) | City level | Small Country level (Immortality, regeneration, and being pure energy in his true form make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high | Very high | Limitless (Due to his regenerative ability and being able to reform his energies, fought a battle with Shinnok that lasted centuries) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with staff. Thousands of kilometers with his powers, Higher with extrasensory perception, portals and teleportation | Planetary Standard Equipment: Staff, the Amulet of Raiden, which has allowed him to receive messages from his future self, warning him of Shao Khan's impending invasion. | The Amulet of Shinnok which was taken from its incapacitated owner Intelligence: Gifted (He's an extremely skilled tactician and wise mentor) Weaknesses: He loses his powers if he enters a realm not under his jurisdiction, he can't fight a mortal being in his unrestricted form due the Mortal Kombat rules. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Teleport:' At will, Raiden vanishes and reappears behind his opponent. He can teleport objects to himself as well as teleport others with him. Alternatively, he can wait some time before reappearing, completely vanishing for some moments. **'Sparkport:' Will have Raiden appear behind the opponent and quickly teleporting back in front. *'Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. **'Bolt:' Raiden fires two bolts, one behind and one in front of him. The one behind him wraps around the map hitting the opponent in the back. *'Torpedo:' Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. He could perform the move in the air. *'Shocking Touch:' Raiden grabs his opponent and holds them in the air while electrocuting them, then punches them to the ground. *'Vicinity Blast: '''Raiden lifts his arms up and produces a powerful electric explosion that irradiates from his body. *'Reverse Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning in the other direction hitting an opponent from behind. This appears partially as the enhanced version of Electricity. *'Electric Slide:' Raiden slides across the floor and hits his opponent with his shoulder, electrocuting them in the process. *'Vicinity Blast: Raiden lifts his arms up and passes an electric current through them to shock an airborne foe, which can also be extended for some time if the button is held down. *'''Power Discharge: Raiden grabs the opponent by the neck to force them against the ground, and then fires streams of lightning to send them sliding backwards across the floor. *'Static Trap': Raiden places an orb of electricity in front of himself that will last for about ten seconds. This move has many versions that allow him to place the orbs in various positions around himself, such as above and behind. If two of them are present, an electric current will flow between them, which will electrocute the enemy if they touch it. **'Enhanced Static Trap: '''Raiden will instantly shoot both ones, and they will connect into an horizontal currrent. *'Jo Push: Raiden uses lightning to push his staff towards his opponent. *'Storm Cell: '''Raiden surrounds himself with an electric current, damaging the opponent if they are close. It can also leave the opponent stunned in the air. *'Electric Burst: 'Raiden summons a bolt of lightning that creates an outward electric blast around him. *'Rolling Thunder: 'Raiden creates a storm cloud that travels across the fightline. Opponents caught in the storm cloud will take damage as it passes through them. *'Super Bolt: 'Raiden leaps towards his opponent with a lightning charged attack. *'Lightning Storm: 'Raiden hovers above the fightline and gains access to four additional attacks. It can also release a series of deadly lightning bolts from Raiden. *'Electric Kurrent: 'Raiden strikes the ground with his staff causing an electric current to travel down the fightline. *'Lightning Rod: 'Raiden can teleport his staff to different locations on the fightline, allowing him to conduct Lightning Strikes towards his opponent. It can also leave an electric field on the fightline. |-|Brutalities= *'Power Outage: Raiden either performs two Static Traps or performs a Full Trap that zaps off the limbs of his opponent *'Inside You:' Raiden flies into his opponent, throwing them and disappearing. However, the opponent is shocked to be pulsating electricity and screams before exploding, with Raiden taking their position. *'Power Of A God:' Raiden grabs his opponent and electrocutes them until they explode, leaving their head and arms behind. *'Electric:' Raiden fires streams of lightning at his opponent's head until it explodes, leaving their lower jaw behind. *'Ground Strike:' Raiden stomps the ground, calling lightning upon his opponent. The lightning bolt continues to electrocute them until it vaporizes the flesh of the opponent's midsection and thighs. |-|Super Moves= *'Shock Therapy (MK9):' Raiden sends a beam in close range (when and if it connects), blinding the opponent. Then he teleports behind the opponent and elbows their back damaging their spine, heart, and ribs. Raiden then teleports in front of them and delivers a chop directly at his opponent's forehead, damaging the skull. Raiden finally sends a bolt of electricity through his opponent's head, making them fall down. *'Shock Therapy (MKX):' Raiden shoots his opponent into the air with a blast of lightning. The victim flies up through the clouds, and Raiden follows, grabbing hold of the victim's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the opponent. He then summons lightning to shoot the opponent back down the ground. The opponent then bounces off the ground and a few feet into the air. Raiden then teleports under his enemy and brings his knee into the opponent's spine, breaking it in half. *'Fatal Blow:' Raiden strikes his opponent multiple times with his staff, smashing them upside the face with it. He then teleports above them and throws his staff like a javelin, impaling the opponent through the head and bouncing them into the air. Finally he teleports beneath the airborne opponent and impales them through the gut from below with his staff. Key: Original Timeline Restricted Mortal Form | Current Timeline Restricted Mortal Form | Unrestricted Note: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Metal Gear. Gallery File:Raiden_Classic.png|Original Timeline Raiden. File:Dark Raiden_versus.png|Original Timeline Dark Raiden. File:Raiden_MK9.png|MK9 Raiden. mk11 raiden.jpg|Raiden in Mortal Kombat 11. Note the Amulet of Shinnok strapped to his chest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable Characters Category:Japanese Gods Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teachers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Necromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6